Reckless
by relic yuy
Summary: Shuuhei & Renji are caught in a compromising situation by Kuchiki Byakuya. Used to be part of the Awkward series but due to the LEMON in part 3, it is now a separate story. ByaShuRen.
1. Chapter 1

It was early evening and most of Seretei was quiet. A few shinigami lingered, those on guard duty and those who worked diligently through the evening until their work was done. Among these was Hisagi Shuuhei, acting captain of the 9th Division. It was rare that Hisagi ever left his office before his work was done and although this should have been an evening like any other, there was something very different this night. He felt the pressure of a very strong reiatsu long before the Captain of the 6th Division even arrived at his door. To Kuchiki Byakuya, Hisagi looked... different but he made no comment of it and proceeded with his reason for the visit.

"Hisagi Fukutaicho, it has been decided that I shall take on a dozen of your newest recruits."

Hisagi, looking a little flushed, blinked blankly for a moment before he said, "Forgive me, Kuchiki Taicho but I feel I am doing an adequate job under the circumstances."

"Indeed. You have far surpassed everyone's expectations, Hisagi Fukutaicho. However, there are several special missions headed your way and they will take up a significant amount of your time."

"Oh," Hisagi said or rather, sighed. "In that case, I shall send you my top 12 recruits."

"It would be more beneficial if you were to send me your bottom 12," Kuchiki said evenly.

"My _bottom_ 12?"

"I assure you they will no longer lag behind when I return them to you."

Hisagi smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't expect any less, Taicho. Thank you."

"Here are the necessary forms, please return them at your soonest convenience."

Kuchiki Taicho placed the forms on Hisagi's desk and glanced almost indistinctly at the younger man's face. An enlightened flicker flashed in his eyes. Then he turned to leave but suddenly paused before he reached the door.

"Taicho?" Shuuhei said.

"If you insist on behaving so… recklessly, I suggest you work on better hiding your reiatsu, Abarai Fukutaicho."

A surprised squeak was heard from beneath Hisagi's desk. This was immediately followed by Hisagi's eyes drifting shut, a gentle sigh and slight shudder. Again, from beneath the desk came a slight choking sound then a loud swallow. For the first time in a long time, the noble's lips curled at the edges in genuine mirth. Fortunately the other occupants of the office were too self involved to notice and Kuchiki's stoic facade was back in a heartbeat. By the time Hisagi opened his eyes, the captain was gone and the sliding of the shoji screen was the only thing to announce his departure.

From beneath the table, Shuuhei heard Renji groan and felt the redhead's forehead rest on his knee. He pushed himself back from the desk, re-adjusted his clothes and waited quietly for a few minutes before it became clear that Renji had no intention emerging from beneath his desk.

"Renji, are you coming out?" Hisagi asked gently.

"No," came Renji's small voice, "I'm going to stay here."

"People will begin to wonder why I've taken such a shining to paperwork if you do that," Shuuhei smirked.

Renji's only response was a forlorn groan where Shuuhei could just imagine him burying his face in his hands.

"Come out of there."

"No!"

"You can't stay down there forever."

"Why not?"

"How am I supposed to get any work done with your pretty mouth so close to me?"

Renji didn't answer so Shuuhei dropped to his knees so he could look at him. Renji knees were pulled up against his chest, his arms crossed over them and his face hidden within. Shuuhei couldn't help but snicker at the sight. As soon as he did Renji's head snapped up.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No," even as he said it Shuuhei's snickers transformed into an all out laugh.

"Knock it off before I kick your ass!" Renji growled.

"Ooh, strong words from a man hiding under a desk."

Renji crawled out and Shuuhei helped him to his feet. Renji's face was still burning bright red and Shuuhei just couldn't seem to keep that smile off of his face. Renji fixed him with a glare and Shuuhei really did try not to grin anymore but only managed to grimace from the effort.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Renji demanded. "You got caught too!"

"But I wasn't behaving so... _recklessly_," Shuuhei mimicked the superior tone of Kuchiki Byakuya.

Renji gaped at him.

"Not my fault you can't keep your hands off of me," Shuuhei continued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't see you telling me to stop!"

"I'm not your Taicho, why should I tell you what to do?"

"You sure can pick your moments can't you?" Renji scowled. "You could have waited until he left."

"What can I say. He's very nice to look at and that squeak felt really nice."

"I did NOT squeak."

Shuuhei burst into another fit of laughter and did his best to imitate said squeak.

"I hate you," Renji glared. "Don't you even care I'm going to get gutted tomorrow."

"Fuck, Renji. Dramatic much?"

"Dramatic!? Do you know who we're talking about?"

"You're overreacting. If he wanted to kill you he would have done it already."

"No he wouldn't, cause he's a twisted fucker! He wants me to live the rest of my short life in terror. Then tomorrow he'll act like everything is normal and he'll give me lots of paperwork and he won't say a word about it and I'll be so fricken nervous I'll screw it all up and he'll give me one of those calm, condescending, patient looks and tell me to do it again. Then eventually when nothing happens, I'll settle down and think maybe it'll all pass, maybe I'll be safe and as soon as I think that he'll pull out Senbonzaku and slice me to ribbons!"

Shuuhei stared at his lover with a bewildered expression and a raised brow. "Okay, you have way too much time on your hands."

"Shuuhei!"

"Fine, fine. He's going to slice you up tomorrow. Unless..."

"Oh, no," Renji knew that tone as one of Shuuhei's _plans_. "I know I shouldn't ask but what's your plan?"

"We could always invite him..."

"Have you lost your mind? This is Kuchiki Byakuya we're talking about!"

"He must get pretty lonely in that big mansion. Don't give me that look, as if you've never though of it before."

"That's not the point!" Renji spluttered. "Even if he did agree, he would kill us both after so we never told anyone! It's suicide!"

"Maybe," Shuuhei grinned evilly, "but if he's as much of a tightass as you say he is, won't it be worth it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that I will gladly accept negative comments or flames as long as they are backed up with some sort of logic. If there is something in my stories that you really don't like, please let me know and tell me why. Good reviews are of course always welcome so some of those too would be good. :D Thank you for reading.

The following day Abarai Renji was a nervous wreck. As he had predicted, he messed up the paperwork and Kuchiki Taicho gave him one of those patient, condescending looks and asked him to do it again. When Renji spilled his pile of paperwork for the fourth time that day, Kuchiki Taicho finally spoke up.

"You are clumsier than usual today, Abarai." Kuchiki walked over to give his Lieutenant a hand. "Is there something the matter?"

Renji looked up from the ground where he was kneeling to pick up his papers and his mouth dropped. _Of course there was something the matter!_

"Close your mouth, Abarai," Kuchiki said, looking down at Renji with a smirk. "Someone might walk in and get the wrong idea."

Renji's mouth shut so quickly, the tip of his tongue got caught in his teeth. He howled in pain and clasped a protective hand over his mouth. When the pain receded a little he stuck his tongue out as far as it could reach for a quick inspection. Once he assured himself he was not bleeding, he got to his feet to face his Taicho who was now back in his chair, overlooking a document as if nothing had happened.

"Taicho, I can't take it anymore. Please, just tell me what my punishment is."

Byakuya paused in his work to look at Renji. "If I were to punish you every time you were clumsy, you would never get any work done."

"Taicho! You know what I mean. About... yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Please, Taicho! Just punish me already, I can't take this suspense!"

"Calm yourself, Abarai. What you do in your private life is none of my concern. However, I do require that you keep that private life private. I will not tolerate any scandals in this division."

"Yes, Taicho," Renji said. _That's it?_

"Abarai?"

_Of course that wasn't it._

"Yes, Taicho," Renji said sitting back down in his chair.

"What is the nature of your association with Hisagi Fukutaicho?"

"Umm…" Renji blushed a little. _None of your damn business_, Renji thought.

"It would be in your best interest to answer the question, Abarai."

"I thought that was pretty clear, sir."

"What was clear, Abarai, was that you were giving him a blowjob."

"Taicho!"

"There's no need to be bashful, Abarai. Especially considering that we are discussing _your_ reckless behaviour. You did not answer my question."

"I don't know what to tell you, Taicho."

Byakuya sighed patiently. "Is your association purely physical?"

"No," Renji said, too stunned by his Taicho's forwardness to think clearly.

"Are you in love?"

"Yes," Renji said. His brain had stopped functioning it seemed.

"I see. Very well then, Abarai, you are dismissed."

"Taicho? You're firing me because I'm in love with Hisagi?"

"For the _day_, Abarai," Byakuya said slowly, patiently.

"But… I haven't finished my paperwork yet."

"Bring it here, I shall finish it for you."

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Abarai, lower your voice."

"I'm sorry, Taicho but are you feeling sick or something? I mean… what the hell?"

"I am very well, thank you, Abarai. I believe Hisagi should be finished by now."

"You're letting me leave early to spend time with my boyfriend. Let me feel your head."

Renji walked over to his Taicho and slapped his hand to the man's forehead. It didn't feel warm but wait… Kuchiki Taicho was letting him check his head for a fever? There had to be something wrong. Byakuya pulled away the hand that was resting on his head, but kept a firm grip on Renji's wrist.

"I already told you I am not ill." He stood facing Renji and said with more sincerity than Renji had ever heard him use before, "Love should never be taken for granted, Abarai."

At that moment, the door slid open and Hisagi Shuuhei walked in.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki Taicho, Abarai Fukutaicho. Have I come at a bad time?"

"What can we do for you Hisagi?" Kuchiki said sitting back down.

"Here are the forms you requested. The recruits have been notified and will report to the 6th Division Training ground tomorrow at 8am."

"Thank you, Hisagi. Are you finished with your duties for the day?"

"Yes, Taicho. I've sent 4 of my seated officers on special missions today. I was expecting a lot more paperwork but there was hardly any."

"The paperwork will come after the missions have been completed."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Hisagi chuckled. "Was there anything I could do for you Kuchiki Taicho?

"Yes. I need for you to take my Lieutenant off of my hands."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Renji finally burst in.

"Honestly, Hisagi," Kuchiki Taicho continued, ignoring the indignant redhead, "I don't know how you do it. Between his grumbling about paperwork, his poor handwriting and his loud, rude outbursts, it's all I can do to get my own work done. Fortunately, he's an excellent Lieutenant. I would not tolerate it otherwise."

Renji was about to have another loud and rude outburst when he realized that his Captain had just called him an excellent Lieutenant. He felt a swell of pride despite the fact that his captain had just rattled off most of his shortcomings. Of course the man could not give him a compliment without taking a few jabs at him first. He looked to Hisagi to confirm he had heard his Captain right and the swell of pride turned in a chill of panic. He knew that look.

"I don't know," Hisagi smirked. "I like the sounds he makes when I have him around. After that he'll just fall asleep."

Renji turned a brilliant shade of red. No way was Hisagi going to try and implement his _plan_. He should have just left when Kuchiki Taicho had dismissed him. Now he was definitely going to get cut to ribbons.

The noble looked at Shuuhei with the same stoic expression as always. It was a long moment before he spoke again, "I see. It seems that I have gotten the short end of the bargain then."

"You're welcome to join us for the better part," Hisagi said with one of his sex smirks.

Renji was sure his jaw hit the floor. "Hisagi! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us killed!?"

"I will bear that in mind," Kuchiki said from behind him. "Good evening gentlemen."

"Ch… ch… chotto matte!!!" Abarai bellowed. "What the hell do you mean by 'I will bear that in mind?' Has the entire damn world gone insane!?"

"Way of binding No. 132."

Renji suddenly found himself with his arms locked behind him and mouth unable to open. Shuuhei's eyes lit up.

"Taicho," He gasped, "You _must_ teach me how to do that! What spell is that? I've never heard of a binding spell over 100 before."

"I try not to use spells I learned from the demon cat very often. Abarai, you are well aware that I do not like to repeat myself. So, for the last time, lower your voice."

Renji nodded helplessly. He looked to Shuuhei for help but his lovers eyes were still glowing naughtily.

"Kuchiki Taicho, I insist that you come with us immediately! Renji is much more pleasant when he isn't at work and I absolutely need to find out how you did that binding spell."

"The guard duty schedules won't make themselves and I have promised to finish Abarai's paperwork as well."

With a wave of Byakuya's hand, Renji found himself free of his binds. He grabbed Hisagi by the arms and tried to drag him out of the office. But Hisagi was having none of it. He stood his ground.

"We will stay and help you until the work is done. It will be done quickly between the three of us."

"Hisagi, shut up! This is the first time EVER he has let me leave before I was done my work. You are not going to take that from me! Let's GO!"

"Abarai," Kuchiki warned.

"Excuse me, Taicho," Renji lowered his voice slightly and tugged at his lover's arm fiercely. It was pointless, he knew that. Shuuhei was even more stubborn than he was, especially when he got into one of his moods. And Shuuhei was definitely in one of those moods right now.

"Abarai," Shuuhei said sternly, "sit your ass down and finish your work."

"Hisagi!" Renji almost whined.

"Renji, if you don't sit down and finish your work right now, I am not touching you for a month!"

"You'd never last a month," Renji scoffed. "The most you might be able to go is a week."

"Are you willing to wait a week?" Shuuhei's voice was dead serious.

Renji froze and contemplated that for a moment. He knew neither of them could last a month. But a week? Shuuhei could very easily drown himself in work for a full week and not have another thought for anything, so in all likelihood, Shuuhei very well could last a week. But there was no way in hell that Renji would be able to. "Damn it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Renji and Shuuhei had gone ahead. Byakuya said he would be along shortly. After all how would it look if they were all to enter Hisagi Fukutaicho's private quarters together? Regardless, it gave Shuuhei and Renji time to prepare.

Renji had gone to clean up first and was now lying on the bed with his hair down, in a plain white yukata, contemplating the evening's events. Renji had always hoped that over time Kuchiki Byakuya would grow more comfortable around him. Then maybe he would see Byakuya smile, maybe laugh, possibly go out for a drink together. Leave it to Shuuhei to bypass all of that and get straight to the fun stuff.

But Byakuya wasn't here yet. He may not come at all. He probably wouldn't. No, of course not, this was Kuchiki Taicho after all. Renji couldn't even imagine… Well, that wasn't true. He had imagined it plenty, too many times to count and in too many scenarios to remember.

"Awww," Renji heard from the bathroom door, "you put clothes on so I could unwrap you like a present."

Renji looked up to find a very naked Hisagi Shuuhei stalking over to him. Shuuhei's eyes were hungry and he licked his lips in anticipation. He crawled across the bed and straddled the redhead's hips. Renji's hands slid up Shuuhei's thighs, over his hips and snaked around his lover's waist.

"You're so fucking sexy," he murmured.

Shuuhei crushed their lips together; biting, teasing, exploring. He didn't linger long however, pulling back to grin at Renji as his hands worked their way down to Renji's sash. He tugged at it much like one would open an elaborately wrapped birthday present.

"I wonder what's in here," Shuuhei purred.

Renji's arms fell to his sides, allowing himself to be carefully unwrapped. Soft, wet kisses were trailed on newly exposed, inked skin, before cool air was gently blown over the wet path. Renji shivered. He was perfectly content to let Shuuhei have his way with him. Kira was good at kidou, Ikkaku had incredible luck, Matsumoto could drink any of them under the table and Shuuhei was _amazing_ in bed.

"You think he'll actually come?" Renji asked.

"Mmmm," Shuuhei moaned closing his mouth over Renji's erection.

The vibrations from the sound forced a groan from the redhead. His hips pushed up involuntarily. Shuuhei's warm mouth accepted him easily and _good gods_ it felt good, but it wasn't enough.

"Damn Shuuhei…" Renji panted. "Turn around."

Shuuhei pulled away and lay on his side, in reverse next to Renji. It was a position Shuuhei was famous for and it was their favourite because they had perfected it together. Renji curled onto his side as well and immediately felt Shuuhei's sinful mouth engulf him again.

He stuck two fingers in his mouth and coated them generously. Shuuhei groaned unhappily at not having been touched yet. With a small chuckle, Renji mouth closed over the head of his lovers cock. His arms snuck around and slick fingers probed at the luscious pink pucker.

Shuuhei hips thrust erratically unsure of whether to plunge forward into the hot, wet mouth or push back against the exploring digits. Releasing Renji's penis, Shuuhei stuck two of his own fingers in his mouth and mirrored Renji's actions. Then he was right back to slurping noisily on the hard heat before him.

"Started without me, I see," came a deep voice from above them.

Renji looked over his shoulder to find Kuchiki Taicho standing at the edge of the bed. His kenseikan was gone and he was no longer in his Shinigami attire. He wore a simple navy blue and dark grey kimono. With all its layers, Shuuhei was going to have a blast unwrapping him.

"Glad you could make it," Shuuhei said crawling over to their guest.

Kuchiki Taicho looked down at the gorgeous, flushed & naked 9th Division Lieutenant kneeling in front of him. His expression was unwavering but his eyes were dark with lust. It seemed not even Kuchiki Byakuya was able to resist Hisagi's sex appeal. He lifted his hand to cup Shuuhei's cheek and ran his thumb over the swollen lower lip. As he did, Hisagi swiped the tip of his tongue over the exploring digit. Byakuya smirked. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was a strong dominating kiss but gentle all at the same time. Shuuhei submitted to it willingly pressing himself against Byakuya's chest.

Renji's cock twitched at the sight. He shifted up against the headboard, resting his hands behind his head. The vision was a bit at odds; Byakuya, with his composed demeanour and his flawless appearance as the dominant one and Shuuhei with his spiky hair and tattoos as the submissive. Still, they looked delicious together, all dark hair and pale porcelain skin.

Shuuhei broke the kiss with a gasp and licked his lips, deliberately showing the Captain how good he tasted. Then, he looked at Renji over his shoulder.

"You wanna help me with this?" Shuuhei asked gesturing at the kimono.

"All yours, babe," Renji said, leaning back to enjoy the show.

Shuuhei got to work, peeling back the first layer of rich fabric and laying it gently on the floor. Next he untied the obi, tugging gently, sensually enjoying every moment. He continued like this with each garment, exposing more and more smooth, creamy skin. His fingertips ghosted over Byakuya's chest, exploring, appreciating. They trailed down to the hakama and slid them down over pale hips, lithe thighs and strong calves before dropping to the ground with a gentle thud. There stood the noble Captain in all his naked glory.

Shuuhei trailed his hand up the firm thighs and over smooth hips before taking Byakuya's penis in hand, his warm breath teasing the length, tempting it to full arousal. He locked eyes with the Captain and slowly swiped his tongue over the blunt tip. Byakuya sighed but other than that, his expression did not change. Shuuhei drew a wet line from Byakuya's balls all the way up to the tip. He dipped his tongue into the slit then wound it out slowly in a sensual swirl until all of the swollen head was resting in his mouth. As Shuuhei bobbed his head a few times, one of Byakuya's hands came to rest atop of Shuuhei's head and the other gripped his shoulder. Shuuhei took in as much of the length that he could with ease, paused, took a deep breath, swallowed and slid all the way down to the hilt.

Renji didn't know when but at some point his hand had moved from behind his head to his aching erection. He commanded himself to be gentle but with Shuuhei deep throating his captain like that, it was a wonder that he hadn't come on the spot.

Kuchiki Taicho hand twisted in Shuuhei's hair and yanked the Lieutenant off roughly. He was gasping hard and he gave Hisagi a playfully reproachful look. Shuuhei just grinned up at him with his naughty smile and licked him lips, humming appreciatively. Byakuya tugged at his hair again, pulling him up for a rough kiss.

Renji's stroking sped up slightly. Byakuya broke the kiss abruptly and flipped Shuuhei around so he was on his hands and knees over Renji.

"We have been neglecting you, Abarai," Byakuya said.

Shuuhei grinned at his lover's glazed eyes and flushed face. He licked Renji from chin to nose then pressed their lips together.

Byakuya noticed a tube of lubrication laying on the bed. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers and pressed them into Hisagi's inviting entrance. Placing his free hand between Shuuhei's shoulder blades and guided him down to Renji's erection. As Shuuhei sucked, his bum swayed temptingly in the air.

Locking eyes with Renji, Kuchiki Taicho slicked himself up and slid into Shuuhei in one fluid thrust. Hisagi's lips stilled and he gasped around Renji's cock. Byakuya pulled out almost completely. Shuuhei whimpered and pushed his hips back. He was soon shoved forwards again as Byakuya thrust in once more. The pace was slow but each thrust was fluid and powerful. Renji thought this was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Byakuya tugged Hisagi up so he was pressed against his chest. He whispered something that Renji could not quite hear. Whatever it was, it certainly had an effect on Shuuhei.

"Ahhh! Gods, yes!" He gasped.

"Prepare him," Byakuya commanded.

Shuuhei's hand reached up and Byakuya squirted a generous amount onto it.

_Shuuhei's going to fuck me while Taicho fucks him? Yes! _Renji thought.

But Shuuhei's hand did not go to Renji's entrance. Instead, it slicked his length roughly.

_Are we going to switch_, Renji wondered. _No way in hell is Taicho going to let me top him. Would he?_

Renji didn't have to think for much longer, Shuuhei cupped his own balls and guided Renji's erection towards his hole.

_What the hell, both of us at the same time?_ Renji nearly passed out at the thought. _Damn, Taicho's a kink._

It was a tight squeeze but little by little Renji's cock, rubbing with delicious friction against his Taicho's slick, throbbing member, nudged its way into Shuuhei's perfect ass. They were all panting hard and Shuuhei, for obvious reasons, loudest of all. His expression was one of pure bliss.

"Take your time, Hisagi," Byakuya said.

"It's fine… I'm fine," Shuuhei gasped.

Byakuya frowned at Renji over Shuuhei's shoulder. "Abarai's recklessness is rubbing off on you. Have you considered the repercussions of not being properly prepared?"

"I'll be a little sore but it'll be worth it."

"You will be spending the greater part of tomorrow doing paperwork, Hisagi. How will you explain the wincing?"

Shuuhei giggled. The gentle shaking of his body caused the two erections inside of him to rub together ever so deliciously. Byakuya hissed and steeled himself quickly. Renji however grasped Shuuhei's hips hard and held him in place.

"Stop fucking moving, asshole!"

"You endurance needs work, Abarai." Byakuya said.

"Yeah, I keep trying to sign up but this course always seems to be full," Renji shot back before he could help himself.

"You should have mentioned it," Byakuya replied without skipping a beat. "I teach the course."

"Excuse me gentlemen, am I interrupting," Hisagi cut in. "Can we get back to the task at hand?"

"If Abarai feels he can keep himself under control," Byakuya said.

Renji glared and Shuuhei grinned. His lover was so easy to wind up. Before Renji could say anything to kill the mood, Shuuhei rolled his hips experimentally. Renji hissed, gripping Shuuhei's hips even harder.

Byakuya moaned. It was ever so softly but it was a moan nonetheless and Renji immediately fell in love with the sound. Determined to hear it again, he thrust his hips gently, watching Shuuhei closely for any sign of discomfort. Byakuya moved as well and their slippery, slick erections rubbed tantalizingly while Shuuhei's warm body moved snugly over them.

Renji thought he would lose his mind. He could feel Byakuya's rock hard erection throbbing against his own, the noble face clouded over with lust and his soft pink lips parted to produce the most erotic noises, like soft breathy pants and low, rumbling moans. No amount of fantasizing would compare to the absolute vision of his Taicho in the throes of passion.

Then, there was Hisagi. Renji still couldn't believe he got to call this man his own. The sweat on Shuuhei's body was glistening in the pale light of the room, his eyelids were heavy, his damp hair was falling into his eyes and his pretty mouth gasping and crying out as he impaled himself continuously.

Byakuya pulled him up against his chest once again, biting on his earlobe and pinching a perky nipple. Shuuhei almost never came until his lover was satisfied but Renji could tell how close he was getting. He groped blindly for the lube and he messily coated his hand. Byakuya lowered his lips to Shuuhei's neck and nipped carefully enough not to leave any marks. Shuuhei whimpered when Renji's hand closed over his aching cock and pumped roughly, twisting his wrist and squeezing just the way Shuuhei liked it. It didn't take long, only a few strokes and Shuuhei came so hard some of it grazed Renji's cheek and landed in the ruby hair.

Shuuhei soon found himself being laid down on the pillows. He was still trembling but the sight of the two hard, gorgeous men kneeling on either side of him brought his naughty smile back. He reached out and gripped their erection is his hands and stroked lazily.

Byakuya's eyes drifted shut and he let out a small sigh. Renji tore his gaze away from Shuuhei at the sound and decided that he really, _really_ wanted to know what his Taicho's lips tasted like. With one hand behind Byakuya's neck, he pulled the noble forwards and pressed their lips together. Byakuya went willingly and responded with much passion to the kiss.

Shuuhei hooked his hands between their legs and palmed their bums, pulling them forwards. They were easily guided. Soon, both their erections bobbed before Shuuhei's lips. Grasping them firmly at the base, he rubbed the two swollen tips together. Both men shuddered but their lips remained locked. Shuuhei swiped his tongue, tasting them both simultaneously, as his hands pumped them with a little more vigour.

Renji felt Shuuhei's hand leave him and growled at the loss. He felt his Taicho smirk and felt the urge to bite those noble lips but a hot wet mouth suddenly engulfed him and he broke the kiss with a shuddering gasp. This time it was Byakuya's turn to grab Renji by the nape and yank him back to continue their kiss. At any other time, Renji would be grinning and gloating like an idiot but two slick fingers were being pressing into him and it felt really, really nice.

"Ready?" Taicho asked against his lips.

Renji's mind was incoherent so Shuuhei answered for him. "Yes."

Renji found himself straddling Shuuhei's torso and the lovely wet, heat engulfed him anew. He heard Byakuya moving behind him then felt the delicious pressure as he was penetrated.

"Steel yourself, Abarai," Byakuya warned. "I would like for this to last."

Renji's began to retort but Shuuhei (cleverly) deep throated and hummed, erasing all thoughts from the redhead. Byakuya silently approved of his Lieutenant's choice for a mate. Hisagi seemed to be a great influence on the hot headed Abarai Renji.

Shuuhei's orgasm hazed mind was becoming a little clearer now. Renji, whom he knew had been fantasizing of his Captain for a long time, was absolutely lost in sensation, there was no way he would last. That would never do. Shuuhei would be damned if their guest left less than completely satisfied. He pulled his mouth off of Renji and placed a hand on Byakuya's hip.

"Switch," He said.

Soon, Renji was on his back, his strong inked thighs gripping his Taicho's waist as Byakuya continued his powerful thrusts. Renji wondered briefly why Shuuhei had disappeared behind Kuchiki Taicho's back but he got his answer quickly when Byakuya mouth dropped open and he gasped hard.

"Hisagi," he hissed, "That is vile!"

"Feels damn good though, don't it?" Renji grinned at him.

Shuuhei only smirked and continued flicking his clever tongue over the noble's entrance, after all Byakuya hadn't told him to stop. Hisagi wet the pink pucker with luscious licks, tracing it with sensual swirls and pressing inside to taste the forbidden flavour. It was only when Byakuya's began to lose his rhythm that Shuuhei stopped his ministrations. Kneeling behind the noble and pressing two lube fingers into him, Shuuhei whispered into Byakuya's ear.

"Are _you_ ready, Taicho?"

"Oh, shit!" Renji groaned beneath them.

Byakuya whispered something to Shuuhei, who moved off the bed for a moment then returned, holding the leather cock ring he had gotten for Renji a few months back. Byakuya snapped it onto the redhead and Renji whimpered.

"Proceed," Byakuya said to Shuuhei.

Shuuhei pressed in slowly, his eyes locked with Renji the entire time. Renji's hand snuck down to his erection, hoping to remove the cock ring while his Taicho was distracted. His fingers touched the supple leather when Byakuya's hand slapped it away.

"Ow! Damnit, Taicho!"

"What would people say if they knew my Lieutenant had such terrible endurance?"

"What would people say if they knew Kuchiki Byakuya was pounding his Lieutenant into the mattress?" Renji snapped back, reaching for the cock ring again.

Byakuya pulled out of Renji altogether.

"NO!" Renji whimpered. "Fuck, damn it all to hell! You teasing bastard!"

"That is no way to speak to your Captain."

Renji cursed inwardly a few more times. "Please, Taicho," he gritted through clenched teeth.

"You'll need to speak up, Abarai, I can't hear you."

_Asshole._ "I'm sorry, Taicho. Please continue."

Byakuya pushed in agonizingly slowly. Renji thrust himself downwards but Byakuya's hands were hard on his hips.

"Better?"

"No, harder."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"_Please_," Renji forced out.

"That didn't sound very sincere," Byakuya said.

Shuuhei's arms were wrapped around Byakuya's chest and he was peeking in amusement over a broad, pale shoulder. Renji glared at him, pleading silently for his help. He should have known better.

"Bite his nipples," Shuuhei said. "It drives him crazy."

Byakuya smirked and leaned forward.

"Asshole," Renji spat. "No, Taicho, no, no no… Don't! Stop… I won't be able to… Oh, fuck yes!"

Byakuya nipping and licking at Renji's nipples pushed his hips into the perfect angle. Shuuhei thrusts sped up and in turn, Byakuya's as well. Everything became frantic in no time; Renji cursing and begging for release, prostates being bumped on so perfectly and tight muscles constricting impossibly creating mind numbing friction. Byakuya reached down and unsnapped the ring. Renji came instantly, screaming incoherently. His body clamped down on Byakuya who shuddered and came with a soft gasp at the same time as Shuuhei who bit down into the pale shoulder.

As their breaths and pulses returned to normal, Byakuya looked back. Shuuhei abandoned the newly marked shoulder to press their lips together slowly. Moments later, the kiss was interrupted by a snoring redhead beneath them.


End file.
